


Рыба или мясо

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Disputes, Gen, Shopping, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Плохая это была идея — идти всем вместе в магазин. Близился какой-то очередной праздник, и Джонатан сказал купить «чего-нить вкусненького». Вот только с этим случилась небольшая… кхгм… проблема — едва дойдя до полки с едой, Вольфыч и Фрэнк, обычно мирно друг к другу относящиеся, чуть не передрались. Синекожий монстр хотел рыбки — селёдки, мойвы, ещё чего-нибудь из даров морей, рек и океанов. Оборотень же на дух рыбу не переносил, но вот от мясца не отказался бы. Денег, которые им дал Джонатан, хватило бы на что-то одно. А друзья не хотели уступать друг другу.И поэтому вся компания зависла на одном месте.
Kudos: 2





	Рыба или мясо

— Рыба!  
— Мясо!  
— Рыба, чёртов оборотень!  
— Мясо, офигевшая синева!  
Дракула, Гриффин и Мюррей, наблюдающие эту сцену, лишь закатывали глаза. Плохая это была идея — идти всем вместе в магазин. Близился какой-то очередной праздник, и Джонатан сказал купить «чего-нить вкусненького». Вот только с этим случилась небольшая… кхгм… проблема — едва дойдя до полки с едой, Вольфыч и Фрэнк, обычно мирно друг к другу относящиеся, чуть не передрались. Синекожий монстр хотел рыбки — селёдки, мойвы, ещё чего-нибудь из даров морей, рек и океанов. Оборотень же на дух рыбу не переносил, но вот от мясца не отказался бы. Денег, которые им дал Джонатан, хватило бы на что-то одно. А друзья не хотели уступать друг другу.  
И поэтому вся компания зависла на одном месте.  
— Всё, решено! Покупаем мясо! — решительно тявкнул Вольфыч, толкнув Франкенштейна в живот.  
— Ах ты, псина! Покупаем только рыбу — и ничего другого! — разозлившись, прогромыхал Фрэнк и толкнул оборотня в отместку. Вот только он слегка не учёл силу своего удара, и Вольфыч неуклюже завалился на Дракулу, чуть не сбив того с ног.  
И вот тут-то терпение вампира плавно подошло к концу.  
— Заткнулись оба! — заорал он, впервые в жизни использовав такое грубое, плебейское, человеческое слово. Его рука, держащая бумажник, коснулась плеча Гриффина, и невидимка (не для всех, конечно) покорно взял кошелёк. — Что купит Гриффин — то и понесём домой. Ясно?!  
— Угу, — буркнули монстры и так глянули на Гриффина, что у того душа в пятки ушла. Он подошёл к полке, неуверенно оглядел мясные вырезки и рыбьи потроха, не зная, что взять и кому угодить. Он уже подумывал сбежать, как вдруг, мимоходом подняв голову, увидел их…

***

— Прелестно, — бурчал Вольфыч всю дорогу в отель.  
— Что не так?  
— Да всё так, Драк. Вот только теперь вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться нежным мясцом, будем жрать… грибы… Фу! — Оборотень брезгливо посмотрел на банку, которую держал Гриффин.  
Дракула пожал плечами.  
— Сами виноваты. Я предупреждал — сцен в магазине не устраиваем, что-то не так — договариваемся. А вы?  
Уязвлённые Вольфыч и Фрэнк надулись, но промолчали. Катафалк медленно подъезжал к отелю Трансильвания.

***

А грибы оказались не такими уж плохими. Даже, я бы сказала, вкусными.


End file.
